


Shattered

by Lex_Raider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brutality, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Torture, Wartime, Your favourite characters get mangled and ripped to pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Raider/pseuds/Lex_Raider
Summary: Overwatch has been recalled, the Omniums are reactivating and the threat of Talon looms over the entire planet.Saving the world needs heroes from around the world, new and old. But this new war will take a toll on all of the members of Overwatch.Shattered, scarred, broken.These are the tales of the fallen of the Second Omnic Crisis.





	Shattered

11:55, December 31st 

 

Lena’s life had been a mixed basket. From ace fighter pilot, to a lost soul stuck in and out of time. Then, a hero before Overmatched kicked the bucket. Now, she fought racists on London's street, she thought it would change with the recall.

She met Emily during the Kings Row Uprising, saved her too. She was among the hostages in the power plant, all these years later she sat with her waiting to celebrate another New Year’s with her. 

The ring in her pocket was heavy but it was long overdue before Overwatch was reassembled fully.

The bells around the city seemed fall silent as the final minute of the year drew closer, Emily and Lena waited on the balcony ready to bring in the New Year.

And as the bells of London struck in that final minute with a roaring bang, a young woman knelt on one knee ring in hand, a ruby glinting red, a red glint of a scope in the distance, the crack of a rifle, a ring slipping through the cracks of the balcony grates, blood slowly falling to the floor, the smirk of a spider, the red sweater turning a darker red, an expression of horror, a fallen dream, panic.

 

12:00, January 1st

 

One second, Lena’s love, lost, dashed, shattered. 

The swish of a grappling hook. The spiders mission to crack ones hope was successful. 

A phone, the beep of the buttons, the call, frantic yet calm, lost yet found. Anger. An accelerator strapped on, pistols retrieved from the safe, a red glow. Lena left without changing her bloodied jacket. Her accelerator glowing red. A ring with a single pure red ruby picked up from the front door. She clutched in between her hand and pistol and left.

Emily died. Her heart obliterated by the 308 Lapua round. EMS had no chance. She had no chance. 

 

January 1st, 6am

 

Lena was lost, her love ripped away. She was going to tear down everything Talon had. Anger, hatred, fear.

They would suffer,  
She would suffer.

The world wanted a hero, she was never it.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres the first chapter. Don't worry Lena is totally fine, but there is more on that tale to come.
> 
> Its going to get worse before it gets better. 
> 
> Till next time. 
> 
> Cya loves!


End file.
